A Tale of Veangance
by Serious Anime
Summary: This story is about a young man who would love to see a certain man die. See his story and determine whether or not he's overreacting about how much he wants to kill this man... (Made by: Demon Midgit)
1. Chapter 1

A tale of vengeance

Part one

The beginning

My name in Aaron steel. I only have one goal in my life, the brutal and total destruction of one monster of a person. I want to kill him and see him die in the most painful way possible. I want to rip him apart and beat him to death with his own arm or slowly dip him in acid and watch him melt. Is this an overreaction? I will tell you why and you can tell me whether it is or not.

2 years ago

I was driving home with my wife and my little girl from our weekly night out. I still remember that night we had just been to the best Chinese restaurant in the area, it was a great, night looking back on it, it was probably one of the best nights of my life till it happened.

Any way we were driving home chatting and making jokes, when out of nowhere a guy stepped out onto the road. I had no time to stop but I slammed on the brake anyway but it was too late, I hit him.

I told the wife to stay in the car as I got out to check if he was ok. I got out the car, fearing the worst. As I started to walk over to his body he sat up and I took a breath of relief. I walked over to him and helped him up

"Are you ok? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" I asked.

"No, I just need to lie down." He said. I offered if he wanted to stay at my house just till he felt better. That's the kind of person I was back then, too kind, too trusting. I have learnt from my past.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. He accepted my invitation to allow him to stay at mine till he was better, so we walked over to the car. I asked my wife to sit in the back with our little girl and then my wife asked if he was ok and what his name was.

"Lestat." he replied. He got in the passenger seat and we set off back home. On the way home we talked, he seemed like a nice guy, a bit odd but nice.

When we got home I gave him I quick tour of the house then I handed him a blanket and a pillow and said to him that he could stay the night and that it was the least I could seeing as how I had run him over. He replied with,

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a pest."

"No, no, it's fine. you can stay the night and set off in the morning when you feeling better." He said thank you and took the blanket and pillow off me and made his way to the spare room. I then went to bed, my wife was still up. I got into bed and asked,

"Why are you still up?"

"I don't know, I just don't trust that man, I don't know why, I just don't." She replied. I hugged her and told her,

"Everything will be fine." We then fell asleep in each other's arms. I should have listened to her and none of this would've have happened...

I woke up early the next morning and went down to the kitchen to make my wife and I breakfast and saw that the man we took home last night was up, so I asked him if he was feeling any better.

"A bit better." He replied "I might need to stay one more night." I didn't want to let him stay but I couldn't just throw him out, so I said that he could stay one more night but only one. He seemed ok with that. I then went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I asked him if he wanted anything he said,

"No I'm not hungry just yet." So I just made breakfast for the rest of us. then we got ready to go to work and my wife had to take our girl to school. I told Lestat that my wife would be back after she dropped off our little girl to school, and that I would not be home till late. He smiled and said,

"That would be fine." So I went to work.

As I got home I had a bad feeling in my gut. I opened the door and said,

"Hey guys, I'm home!" No one replied so I walked into the kitchen where my wife was most likely to be, as I reached the door I couldn't hear her cooking. A chill ran down my spine I did not want to open the door but every part of me made me open it and that's when I saw it my wife lying dead on the floor with her neck cut from one side to the other.

Without a moment's thought I ran to my little girl's room and there he was… Lestat holding my little girl upside down by her leg with arm.

"Daddy!" She screamed as she saw me.

"I'm sorry…" Lestat said, "I got hungry…" he continued, "You know, little girls are so sweet, so full of flavour." "You monster!" I screamed at him.

"Yes I am." he replied then he bit into her neck and ripped out her veins.

At that point I lost it, I charged at him with the full intent to kill him, I threw everything I had at him but I did not even hit him once, the black belts in three different mixed martial arts that I had where like nothing, I didn't give up, I threw one last punch but somehow he got behind me and said,

"I would kill you…" he whispered in my ear "but there would be not fun… I will keep you alive, let your hate for me grow, let you get stronger and when you have some skill then we will have some fun…" And then he knocked me out with a single punch.

I woke up to the sound of cops braking down my door, they charged at me and cuffed my wrists behind my back. I over herd some cops saying that they should just shoot me and I attacked them, they started walking over to me and one pulled out his gun and was going to shoot me. I kicked his gun out his hand the head butted him in the nose, round house kicked the cop to my left then I shoulder tackled the one coming through the door and then I legged it down the street and across the park near my house, down another street and in an ally way and that's where I am now cuffed, no friends, no family… nothing left in my life but my goal of vengeance…


	2. Chapter 2

A tale of vengeance

Part two

A new ally?

So here I am alone in an alley way cuffed and accused of murdering my wife and little girl, no friends, no family and only one reason to live, to kill the monster that killed my wife and little girl.

My first step is to get out of these cuffs but how I don't know anyone who can pick locks and I can't just cut my way out of them.

The only way is to steal a cop's key but how? if I get too many cops on me I will be busted, but if I don't get cops I will never get out of these cuffs.

I know I will just give an anonymous call for public disturbance and they should only send out one car I should be able to handle that.

So I walked over to the phone box and just stared at it for a minute and wondered how was I going to push the buttons… I can't use my hands.

(Sigh) I will just have to nose it. So I did I Nosed 000

Next thing I hear is,

"Hello what do you need fire ambulance or police?''

"Hey, I need the police, my neighbours are having a party and their music is too loud, can you come get them to turn it down'' The voice then replied with,

"Ok we will send out a car they will be there with in half an hour''

"Ok, I will wait for them to get here, thank you." then I somehow managed to hang up the phone. I then went and sat in a bush nearby to wait for the police.

They took about 20 mins to get here, they pulled up out the front of the house I told them to, they both got out and went up to the door and knocked.

A guy opened the door and cops asked if they could come in, the guy let them in so I ran up to the side of the door and hid. After about a minute the cops came back to the door, they apologised to the guy for the inconvenience and left.

The guy shut the door and that was my chance I ran up behind the cops, I kicked one in the back of the knee, dropping him to his knees. I then spin kicked the other one in the spine, dropping him flat on his face. Then the cop that was on his knees pulled out his Taser and shot me with it and I fell on the ground. The other cop got up and grabbed me they both forced me into the back of the car and started driving off.

"It was not me I swear I did not do it I would never kill anyone especially not my wife and little girl." I yelled at them. The cops went through my wanted profile on their computers.

''ok let's see here brown eyes?''

''check.''

''Medium length brown hair?''

''check.''

''Age mid 20s?''

''Check.''

The cop turns to me ''your Aaron steel yes?''

''Yes, I am, but I did not do it!''

''You should be hung for what you did.''

We drove for what felt like forever, knowing that I was probably going to my death.

When we finally got there, the cops got me out of the car and they threw me in a prison cell.

I was not in there long, when another person was getting dragged across the floor with their face looked familiar. It took me a few minutes but I remembered where I had seen him before, he was the biggest crime boss in the city.

"How much is his bail set at?" I screamed out loud.

"30,000." one of the police replied.

"I will pay it I will pay his bail."

"Ok we will take the money out of your bank." Said one of the cops.

The crime boss walked over to me and whispered, "Why are you doing this for me?''

"Because now I've freed you, you must free me." I replied.

"Ok smart guy how high is yours set at?"

"I don't have a bail you will need to bust me out."

"Ha-ha ha-ha you really thing I'm going to stick my neck out that much for you? You're dreaming!"

"Please I need your help, please."

"I will think about it kid, but I wouldn't hold your breath if I was you."

Then the police un-cuffed him and he walked out with a big smile on his face and at that moment I was almost 100% sure that he would not bust me out.

I was in my cell almost a full week when I went to court I got cuffed hands and feet and walked into the court room with a bag over my head, I felt like they were just going to put me in one of those old fashion glutens or something but when I got in the room they sat me down and took of the bag. The judge asked me

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

At that moment five masked men armed with assault rifles and shot guns stormed into the room and told everyone to hit the ground. The one the appeared to be the leader pointed to me and said

"You, come with me," he looked over to his accomplices and said "you know what to do. Get it done." He walked me out of the room and into a car. He then walked around the other side and got in. As he got in he took of his mask then shut the door.

"Hi, my name is Toney" he reached out his arm for a hand shake.

I shook his hand. "I'm Aaron, Aaron steel"

"Yeah I know. You are the one the boss sent me and the boys to go get." he undid my cuffs and we started driving off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to see the boss, he wants to thank you properly."

We were driving for about an hour. We were on the out skirts of the city when we stopped at an old factory.

"Ok we're here. Get out." We walked into the factory and there he was. I walked up to him and said

"Thank you I would probably be dead by now if you had not sent your men to come get me."

"No, thank you, I probably would be in jail too if you had not paid my bail. Listen," he said "I heard what you apparently did, but I knew it was not you. I can help you, bet I know who might, they are bounty hunters called Tri Blades they are expensive but they are the best. I will pay half for you.

"Thank you so much I will never forget this and if you ever need help I will be there" I replied.

"No, this is the last time I ever want to see you, even though you saved me from prison, being bailed out by you has damaged my reputation. Now here is where they want to meet you, bring the other half and get out.

So with that I left the factory and started walking to the meeting location. Soon I shall meet the tools of my vengeance.


End file.
